


Married to Your Profession

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock Roulette, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Sherlock claims to be married to his work. John thinks it's time for a little extramarital affair.





	Married to Your Profession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FandomisOhana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomisOhana/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of "Sixteen Going on Seventeen" from The Sound of Music.

_John sings:_  
You wait, Sherlock Holmes  
On an empty stage  
For fate to turn the light on  
  
Your heart, Sherlock Holmes  
Is an empty page  
That I would like to write on  
  
_Sherlock sings:_  
To write on?  
  
_John sings:_  
You are married to your profession  
So you have said, I know  
Though it seems daunting  
It’s you I’m wanting  
You set my heart aglow  
  
You are married to your profession  
I think it’s time to cheat  
Have an affair  
With someone who cares  
A man who thinks you are sweet  
  
Totally unprepared was I  
To meet someone like you  
Amazed by your brilliant mind am I  
And all the things you do  
  
You need someone  
Who knows you’re human  
Though you’re a genius, too  
I am your conductor of light, and  
I'll take care of you  
  
_Sherlock sings:_  
I’ve been married to my profession  
Wanting to be alone  
Atypical brain  
Some would call insane  
Not letting myself be known  
  
I’ve been married to my profession  
Maybe it’s time to change  
I have been scared  
Not knowing you cared  
And worried you’d think I’m strange  
  
Totally unprepared was I  
To meet someone like you  
Timid and shy and scared am I  
Of how my feelings grew  
  
I need someone  
Like you, John Watson  
Loyal and brave and true  
You are my conductor of light, and  
I’m in love with you

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for FandomisOhana, whose comments on all of my Johnlockified songs have brought me such joy this week. Kind comments and kudos always make me smile. :)


End file.
